


未接来电

by mrsupertomato



Series: 清水喜剧ABO [4]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。<br/>关于Major……快去看izombie感受下！！！窝真的脚的好像他俩的合体啊！</p>
    </blockquote>





	未接来电

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。  
> 关于Major……快去看izombie感受下！！！窝真的脚的好像他俩的合体啊！

　　这绝对称不上是一个愉快的晚上。Major想。如果他能回到过去，他一定要在六岁的那年坚定的赖在Peter家永远不回家，或者在十二岁那年在火车站和他们走散的时候不主动到广播站表明情况，要不就在十八岁那年彻彻底底的离家出走跑到太平洋里去捞鱼。但是这些现在仅仅是想想而已。  
　　“那么，”他喝了口啤酒说道，“如果你有注意到的话，我正被失恋折磨着。”  
然而坐在Major对面的男人仅仅是从菜单上抬起眼睛瞥了他一下，他翻来覆去看了好几遍菜单，就是没有一样东西能让他看着顺眼赶紧点了。不过最终他一脸嫌弃开尊口道：“海鲜烩饭。”  
　　“不，随便给他个没有坚果、海鲜、辣椒还有奶酪的东西就行，谢谢。”Major真诚的对服务员感谢道，并且展现出他最阳光和善的笑容。那位服务员看起来倒是没有不耐烦，她饶有兴致地看着坐在这儿的两个男人。Major觉得他们在这 里仅仅是被观赏而不是被赶出去有很大一部分原因可能在于他们长得不错。“就这些。”  
　　“Alpha，呵。”  
　　这个举动显然让那个男人不满，不过Major对此完全习以为常。“爸爸给你打了几个电话？”  
　　那个男人将手肘放到桌子上，用手背撑着下巴，另一只手摸索着夹克的口袋，“23个，现在。”然后他的手机又震动了起来，“24个，如果你想知道的话。”  
　　“这次是因为什么？”Major问。他觉得他有必要向他爸爸打个报告什么的。  
　　“你觉得你能处理好自己的问题吗？”那个男人没有回答他，反而抛给他了一个问题。  
　　“当然。”他都二十六岁为什么会处理不了自己的问题，而且他现在还在帮助一些青少年们处理他们的问题。  
　　“这话从一个刚被分手没有多久的人嘴里说出来，”那个男人没有看Major，他盯着他的手机，手指快速的在上面轻点着，“明显没什么可信度。”  
　　“好吧，你是对的。我们都订婚了！抱歉，我不是故意要这么大声的。只是…只是我不明白，明明在前一天晚上我们还好好的。我知道那个派对吓坏了她，我…”  
　　“我也看那个新闻了，原来现在年轻人的派对这么可怕。”那个男人评论道。然后他拿起电话，对着话筒说了一声：“你现在可以过来安慰他了，Dustin。”  
　　“Major！”电话里的Dustin吼着，“把他留在那儿别动！”  
那个手机甚至都没有开扬声器就让Major把他爸爸的话听得一清二楚。Major是个孝顺的好儿子，所以……  
　　“你们俩，我真是一点都不意外这种相似的卑鄙。”他抵抗不了Dustin的狗狗眼，同样的他当然也抵抗不了Major这双和Dustin一模一样的眼睛。但是他从来就不想那么容易的让他们称心如意。“你的那位小姐，你确定不是因为她在派对遇到了另一个让她意乱情迷的Alpha才和你分手的？”他从夹克口袋里掏出了几张零钱扔在桌子上——来付他那份还没送上来不知道是什么的晚餐以及给服务员的小费。“你打小报告了对吧，你个小混蛋。”  
　　Major对此没有发表任何言论。  
　　约在两个小时以前，这个男人——Sean Parker，他的父亲，用他不知道什么时候偷偷配的Major房子的钥匙，不声不响打开了他家的门，心安理得的坐在沙发上玩游戏，冲完澡出来的Major被吓得差点儿噎着自己。他拎着旅行箱，打扮的像个叛逆期的青少年，虽然他的眼角现在已经有了些许细纹，但是他这么打扮却没什么违和感。不过通常来说，他并不会挑这类的衣服出门，他爸爸才是那个穿着随便的人。  
　　他父亲那时候盯着游戏没空理他，不过听到了他的脚步声后他抬了抬下巴打招呼，说了声：“小甜心，晚上好。”  
　　就好像他跑到的是他的情人家而不是儿子家。  
他父亲的手机响个没完，他都不用猜那是谁打来的。在他淋浴前，他接到过他爸爸的电话，他和Major的父亲因为什么吵架了，本来他只是想冷静冷静，却不料回家就看到卧室好像被抢劫了一样。  
　　“当他听到他的万人迷儿子被甩了时候，”Sean带上棒球帽和不知道为什么黑天了还要坚持装备的墨镜站了起来，“他就像…好像是他被踹了那么生气。然后就没完没了的BLABLABLABLABLA。”然后他走到Major身旁，揉了揉他儿子红棕色的头发。“等他哪天变成了老年痴呆，我就和他离婚，把他丢给你，让他尽情操心你的感情问题。”  
　　是的，他父亲从来都懒得操心他，他就是把他生下来而已，而他爸爸就是那个海马先生。  
　　“不过如果你真遇上了什么要命事，马上给我打电话，听明白了吗？”他低头冲Major笑笑。  
　　虽然Major那么想，不过他同样知道，Sean虽然是放养派的家长，但是他从来不对他说空话，他父亲是认真的。所以他在他的手掌下点了点头。“这次你去哪儿度假？”  
　　“我大概想去买一个袋鼠蛋蛋钱包。”

FIN.


End file.
